


Behind the Books

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellamione discord, Bellatrix being annoying af, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Humor, McGonagall is tired of their shit, Smut, Teacher!Hermione, everyone is like: just get a room you two, maybe later some smut, maybe they skip the friend part, okay, teacher!Bellatrix, there will be smut, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts, another chance for two teachers to reconcile themselves. If it where not for the breaking of rules at the earliest point in the year, combined with the years long loathing between the both of them. Hermione Granger Transfiguration Professor and Bellatrix Black DADA  Professor do what they do best. Bicker and break rules.





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for the Bellamione server for the idea!  
> readers, Kudos and comments are appreciated! ^.^
> 
> Please, enjoy it!

The Great Hall was filled with laughter and loud chatting, students discussed their summer vacations or guessed the hardness of the year’s curriculum. Some of them glanced at the table where the teachers took seat. All of them wore a friendly expression, a light smile played on their lips, aside from one. She didn’t join the conversations of the professors, just looked at the students, and those who made eye contact with her, automatically shivered, and instinctively tried to cover their presents. Boredom and slightly anger were visible on her strict, yet beautiful face. With her long, curly black hair and black robes, she looked like a shadow. A menacing shadow, that couldn’t be missed or mistaken to anyone else.

“Oi, look at her, Phillip.” a boy from the Hufflepuff table nudged his friend’s side. “She’s already in a bad mood."

“When isn’t she?” the other replied, as he took in the sight of their Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. “But hey, at least we’re not in Gryffindor, Jacob.”

Jacob laughed “You’re right. I don’t envy them now. Neither the Slytherins. Professor Granger can be quite scary. Man, do you remember when Pete Salvini sneaked into the Gryffindor common room? “

A nostalgic light twinkled in his friend’s eyes, and they would most likely continue the story sharing, if the giant oak doors hadn’t opened. With the leading of Professor McGonagall, a bunch of freshmen walked in. At the sight of the Headmistress, the Hall fell to silence, not wanting to test her patience. In front of the professor’s table, a small chair appeared, with an old, wore out hat on it.

“The Sorting Hat will decide which house will you be in for the next seven years during your studies in the school. At the end of the year, the House Cup will be given to the house which achieved the most points during the year. You can earn or lose points by...”

At the table of the professors, the DADA teacher spoke for the first time, with an evil smirk she murmured to the bushy haired witch next to her.

“Hey Granger” her voice soaked with loathing but hid a hint of challenge. “Bet I can guess all the houses?”

“No.” came the stern answer.

“Aww, why not?” the woman pouted. “You don’t have enough galleon for it? Or you’re afraid of losing? And here I thought that Gryffindors were daring.” she ended with a dramatic sigh. The first child was called to the chair, and put the Hat on her head.

“Slytherin” the dark witch guessed, as Hermione turned to her. Honey eyes flashed with irritation, and the woman's smirk widened.

“Black, what you’re doing is foolish and childish. I won’t abide it. By the way, you obviously have no sense for it. She’s a Gryffindor.”

“RAVENCLAW!” the Sorting Hat announced and the students from the Ravenclaw table cheered, while the others politely clapped. Bellatrix scoffed, and Hermione frowned.

“Allen, Molly!” McGonagall called the next name. A girl hurried up to the chair, and accidentally tripped over her own feet. With cheeks flaming in embarrassment, she sat down and let the Headmistress put the Hat on her head.

“Gryffindor” Bellatrix stated. “Idiots like her end up there.”

“Hufflepuff” Hermione guessed, refusing to give in to the taunting.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

“Close enough.” the dark witch grimaced and sneaked a galleon into the frizzy haired witch’s hand.

“Bean, Donald!”

“Honestly, who has “Bean” as last name?” Bellatrix sniggered to herself. “Hufflepuff.”

“Ravenclaw” the other retorted.

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Come on, seriously?” the DADA teacher silently exclaimed in anger. “How could _he_ possibly be a Slytherin!?”

“Lower your voice, McGonagall will hear us.”

“Unlike you, I’m not afraid of her.” she shrugged.

“I’m not afraid, I just respect her, and don’t want to lose her trust.” she snarled back.

“Coal, Johnson!”

“Ravenclaw”

“Gryffindor”

“GRYFFINDOR!” Hermione tossed the galleon to her colleague under the table, who smugly took it away.

As the kids were called to the Hat, Hermione’s and Bellatrix’s pockets were filled, or were emptied with one-one golden coin. At the end, Hermione won, but the dark witch was close to her, only dropped behind with two galleons.

The feast started, and again, the Hall was filled with loud voices. The freshmen started to get to know each other, second- and third-years students giving tips to them, playing the wise older student, while the others talked to their housemates. At the professor’s table a bland chatting evolved, avoiding topics connecting to the school year. All of them had to go through their curriculum during the summer, and in the last week of August several teacher conferences were held. It was the last dinner, before the actual work started, and they wanted to enjoy every minute of it.

“Don’t even flatter yourself with the thought of winning the House Cup.” Bellatrix quirked to Hermione while she sipped from her glass of wine. “This year it’s mine.”

“You said that last year too.” came the pompous reply. “And where did the Cup go at the end of the year?”

“You didn’t get it either.” she growled, trying to keep the wrath in herself. “And we were closer to it than your filthy Gryffindors.”

“Just because my seeker couldn’t play on the last match...”

“Little things prove that the whole isn’t perfect.”

“How poetic.” the young professor scowled “I bet you had a doing in it.” by now, Hermione was furious, remembering what happened on the last quidditch match against the Slytherin. Hollie Yard accidentally drank a strange potion during the breakfast before the match, and had to take her to the infirmary. Hermione did find a spare player, but it was a lost cause. The house of snakes bragged about the match’s ending for the rest of the year. The victory itself wasn’t enough, the Ravenclaws still won the yearly competition in the end.

“It’s not my fault that your players are worse than garbage.” she shrugged. “Not like your kind could win anything at all. It’s not even worse the try.”

“My kind?” Hermione faked surprise, and innocently continued. “You mean, those who don’t need to cheat to win a cup? Oh, sorry, you couldn’t even win it. Not even with swindle. How pathetic.”

“Watch your tone, girl.” the dark witch let out a sound that was close to a growl. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that.”

“Maybe if I had more competent teachers I would be answering politely.” For long seconds they held eye contact. Honey brown eyes met with pitch black ones, as both of them tried to compact as much hate and despise into the stare as they could.

Hermione Granger first met Bellatrix Black when she entered the Great Hall for the first time. She remembered how small she felt back then as she glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, how small she felt when she was the one who pulled the Sorting Hat on her head. Little did she know that by being sorted into Gryffindor, she got a life-long enemy in the person of Professor Black, the Head of the Slytherin house. Before the first DADA lesson, she even admired the witch, having heard from the older students how incredible and talented she was with a wand. She had also heard that Professor Black was hard on the students, which was expected from a DADA Professor.

What she hadn’t predicted was the witch’s behaviour. Not like her mood swings were ever predictable. Hours could pass with lectures or actual duelling, while the Professor watched them like a hawk, almost demanding them to make a mistake just to have the opportunity of shouting with a student. There also were lessons when, after giving the assignments – usually writing essays – Black didn’t even spare a glance toward the writing kids. She started to read a book, and while that anyone could easily sneak out of her lesson. Of course, no one dared to do that, not even the Slytherins tried their luck with the hot-headed Professor.

It was an open secret, that Professor Black, favoured Slytherins, and was unfair toward the other Houses. Especially toward Gryffindors. For some reasons, the lions were her most disliked ones. Everyone knew in the school that the witch, despite she couldn’t show it openly, still believed in blood purity, hence poor muggleborn students suffered more than others.

It was a curse for Hermione Granger, being a Gryffindor and a muggleborn, and The Brightest Witch of Her Age. Black was irritated to no end by this, and the worst part was, she couldn’t even deny it. With the least effort, the witch could easily perform any spell, or duel with another student, winning it most times. The Professor could never catch a day when she didn’t do her homework or didn’t do it properly. The only thing that she was horrible at was flying, but fortunately, Black couldn’t do anything about that, since she didn’t teach her. That doesn’t mean the Gryffindor hadn’t received any mocking from the witch.

With her two friends, Harry and Ron, they were inseparable, and somehow, they always ended up in a risky situation. Once Hermione tried to count how many times were they dangerously close to expel them from school, but she gave up when she reached 3rd year in her counting. Although Black was very determined to debunk them, but thanks to Hermione’s carefulness, they could slither out from everywhere.

Even if coming back to Hogwarts as a Professor meant to face her most hated person in the world, she had always wanted to be a teacher, and when McGonagall was chosen as Headmistress after the retire of Dumbledore, offered her the Transfiguration Professor post, she accepted it.

Her first year was the hardest, but not because the kids gave her headache or she wasn’t prepared for the lessons, no. The only disturber was her former teacher and now colleague, Bellatrix Black. Like the witch’s only goal was making her life a living hell in the school. At first, she didn’t disrespect her, not to say she tried to politely associate with the professor. It didn’t help either that Hermione was only 20 years old, and in Black’s opinion, too young and inexperienced for the job. She quickly learnt that Black will never accept and respect her as an equal person, and soon, she started to return the hidden insults and the spiteful words.

 

The feast ended, and the students were led back to the dorms by the prefects. They ringed off into four groups each of them heading into four different directions. The professors waited till the last children left the Hall, then got up from the table and walking to their room, preparing for the first day, and trying to get some sleep. As Hermione stood up, the Headmistress stepped to her.

“Ms Granger, please come to my office.” she sternly said. The brunette noticed how Minerva used her last name, instead of her first. When she heard her saying it to Black too, she knew what the Headmistress wanted. Usually at the beginning of the years she held a speech for the two of them, hoping that they won’t jump to each other's throat. She hoped that Minerva didn’t know about their gambling during the Sorting.

The three of them crossed the long corridors and the empty stairs until they reached the office’s entrance. None of them made any sound, Black’s clicking boots echoing in the space was the only thing they heard.

As Minerva opened the door and sat down in her richly decorated chair, she motioned for the two professors to take a seat. When they did, Minerva sighed and looked at the both of them. Her former Gryffindor student sat with straight back, her face showed genuine interest. In her elegant blue robe, she looked both young and mature, who, despite her age understood more things than others.

Meanwhile the other former student was the opposite of her. Bellatrix sat in the same way when she was called to the Headmaster as a student, arms folded and her legs crossed. She had a lazy and bored expression on her aristocratic face, her lips pulled to one side the brows furrowed in impatience. Minerva wished she had taken a picture of the teenage Bella to have the chance to compare the two position. She bet they would have little difference.

As she remembered why the two of them was here – again - her mood darkened.

“I’m trying very hard to tolerate the behaviour of the two of you.” she started giving a pointed look for the two professors. Hermione lowered her gaze in embarrassment, while Bellatrix just rolled her eyes. “I looked over that last year a week didn’t pass without hearing about your fights, whether it happened in a corridor, in a teacher session or in this office.”

“However,” she continued, her volume raised in anger “this school has rules. Rules that apply to students and teachers.” realization dawned on both of their face.

“Betting?! Seriously?!” she tried to contain her rage “And what is more, during the Sorting?!”

“It was her idea, Minerva!” Hermione tried to defend herself.

“Oh, like you didn’t enjoy it” Bellatrix smirked. “I assure you Minerva, Granger-"

“ **Silence**!” she ended the argument before it could rose. “I can’t believe it! I wouldn’t be surprised if students bet. But professors?! What kind of example you two are trying to show them?! Bellatrix I can’t believe how can you think about such an embarrassingly childish idea. And you, Hermione. I expected more from you. At least you should have been the mature one.”

“If I remember correctly, I’m the older one.” Bellatrix pouted and squirmed on her chair.

“Then act like a 45 years old woman and not like a foolish teenager!” Hermione tried to hide behind her bushy hair, but the blush on her cheeks was still visible. Bellatrix didn’t make eye contact either, she tried to fix her look on anything but the Headmistress. It was visible she was at least unnerved.

Minerva stretched out her hand. “Give it to me. Every single Galleon.” It was a comical sight as the two women fished out the money from their pockets like children who were caught on doing something bad. They give it to the Headmistress who turned each gold coin into nothing but dust. Bellatrix watched the action with exasperation.

“You two are being summoned to my office more times than any students.” She shook her head in abnegation. She sighed, feeling years older than she actually was.

“Now listen to me. Listen to me very closely. I don’t care how incredibly good teacher the two of you are. If I hear another complain regarding the two of you, I will fire both of you. And this time, I’m serious.” The two professors shuddered at the warning, and Minerva hoped it worked. She didn’t have the time nor the energy to find another Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kind of a filler chapter, I hope y'all will enjoy this tiny story!
> 
> I'm planning to write more like this ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel, Val, here are the cameos as I  
> promised! Hope you like them ;)

Mass of students hurried to their first lessons, or in the case of the 6th and 7th years they enjoyed the free hour. The school year barely started, and it was visible that both the teenagers and the professors would have liked a few more days without work. 

The classrooms and floors were filled with low cushy clatter, a group of Gryffindors chatted freely. They stood outside of the Transfiguration room and waited for Professor Granger to arrive and let them in.  They loved the Professor, Granger was strict, but helpful and sympathetic if someone had problems or difficulties with the subject. Although She was the Head of the house, she didn’t treat the Gryffindors any differently than other House’s students, only when they had the lessons with the Slytherins, but not in a good way.  On those hours she piled tons of work on them, more than it was necessary. Luckily, since the rivalry between her and Black got worse, some rules were introduced. The Gryffindors and Slytherins didn’t share DADA or Transfiguration lessons, and the staff worked very hard to cause the least contact between the two Houses. Or between the two professors.

This is why the teenagers didn’t understand why were a group of Slytherins walked next to them and settled down next to the Transfiguration room.  The  air immediately changed, the students weighted each other suspiciously with distaste. Since the lions were busy whispering about the other gang, they didn’t notice the single Slytherin who maybe accidentally, maybe on purpose, but knocked shoulders with a Gryffindor girl, who explained something to her classmate.

“My mistake.”  the Slytherin drawled and without looking back, continued her way to her housemates.

“If you have a problem, have the balls to say it to my face.” the girl demanded.

“Oh no, not again.” a boy from the Gryffindors rolled his eyes and stepped to his friend. “Come on Angel, leave it.”

“No, I won’t  _leave_  it.” she hit away the hand which tried to stop her.  She drew her wand and pointed to the black-haired student. 

“Put that down, you don’t know how to use it.” the girl smirked, and the snakes sniggered at the mocking.

“Show her, Val!” someone shouted.

Val grabbed her wand and stood in the duelling position. “I’ll show your place, hoe.”

“Bitch.”

The crowd around them chanted “fight” as the two girls fired the hexes. Spells clashed into each other the floor shook, and loud  _bangs_ were heard when a jinx hit the walls. The duel didn’t last two minutes when an especially loud crashing was heard, and Professor Granger hurried to the scene, shouting two  _expelliarmus_ _._ The wands landed in her left hand while in the right she held her own.

“WHAT’S THE MEANING OF THIS?!” she shouted and as the students spotted her, they shrank away into the shadows, hoping that they won't end up in detention. “Detention! For the both of you! What were you thinking?! You know that duelling is forbidden outside of classes.”

“Looks like you can’t create order.” a smug voice called from the stairs in the opposite side. Professor Black walked down. “Granger, why do you let them fighting?”

“I didn’t  _let_ them,” the younger witch hissed in annoyance. “And I would like to know why are the Slytherins here. They don’t have lesson in this floor. Or you can’t even organize lessons for your students, Black?”

“It’s not  _me_ who’s incompetent for the job.” the dark witch sneered, but the joy disappeared from her voice. 

Hermione put away the two wands, and pointed her own one at her colleague. Black did the same. The two teachers didn’t see how the Slytherins and Gryffindors bolted from the two professors, knowing very well what was about to happen. despite thatthey were curious about the duel they won’t risk to enrage the Headmistress.

Almost at the same time, the two women fired a spell, an orange and a purple light met half way, creating an electric sound and causing the two witches to step back a few inches.

“ _Expelliarmus_ _!”_

 _“_ _Reducto_ _!”_ Black retorted and with the force of the hex she almost broke through Hermione’s shield.

They danced around each other, wands working in an extreme speed, as they dodged attacks. The adrenaline pumped through their veins, fighting against each other like this was a rutine for them.

“Give it up now.” Black laughed and fired a nasty spell, but the frizzy haired witch was able to block it. Luckily the students weren’t around to slow her down or give her distraction.

_The students weren’t there._

She immediately lowered her wand and looked around, her eyes looked for the teenagers.  She heard the cry of victory as the dark witch got her wand with an  _expelliarmus_ _,_ but she didn’t care. Where could they go?

“Ah, where did that fire gone?” the Professor tutted. “You're terrible at dueling. It's a shame you could ever graduate from DADA.”

“Forget about the bloody duel.” the witch angrily snapped her head to her colleague. “The kids aren’t here.”

“And? What do I care?” she shrugged, throwing back the wand to the brunette. “They can drown for all I care.”

“If they’re missing” she hissed to her colleague, losing her patience. “That means we don’t know where are they. That we don’t know who will they tell to that they saw us fighting.”

“McGonagall.” was all that Black said. Hermione nodded.

“I’ll search them in the Gryffindor common room, the first floor and the library.”

“I’ll go through the park and the Slytherin dorms. Once we find them, we...persuade them not to tell it to anyone.”

“With kind words?” the brunette looked at her with scepticism.

“No,” a wolfish smile appeared on Black’s face. 

“Just don’t hurt them.” Hermione sighed, hoping that Black won’t use any jinxes on them.

They split apart and hurried down – Hermione up - the stairs. She made her way to the library, and as she opened the giant doors, she stepped to Madam Pince, who was sorting a few spell books.

“Ah, Miss Granger.” she greeted her as she looked up to the witch from the packing. “It’s good to see you there, dear.”

“Good morning, ma’am. Have you seen any 5th years Gryffindors, or Slytherins entering the library? Especially a big group.”

“I don’t calendar which years the students are.” she spared her a disapproved glance. “But the answer your question is no, no one entered in the past hour, since this is only their fi-”

“Okay, thank you anyway” Hermione waved a slight goodbye, and was off to her next destination.

  The brunette headed to the common room, her footsteps echoed through the floors, muffled voices sifted through closed classroom doors as she passed them. She climbed through the portrait, remembering very well how many times she entered and left it at nights, in order to sneak out with Harry and Ron. They used Harry’s Invisible Cloak, although through the years they have grown and were too big to comfortably move under it. It was always a problem to Ron, who was the tallest from their trio. As her mind drifted to the boy, she loured and snapped out of nostalgia.

The Gryffindors weren’t there, but before she could turn on her heels and continue the search, a silver panther appeared in front of her, and spoke with her colleague’s voice.

"In the DADA room. I took care of the problem.”

Hermione prayed for Merlin that Black didn’t kill the students.

***

“Now listen here, you disrespectful annoying brats.” Bellatrix hissed like a snake as she slammed her hands on her desk. At the small  _bang_ the whole class twitched in their seats. “If  _any_ of you dare to speak about the slightest thing you saw, I will make the whole class’s life a living hell. And I  _will_ know about it, don’t worry.” she felt amusement as she looked through the paled faces, though she didn’t show it, she held the cold expression on herself.

“Professor Black.” a hand shot up. Bellatrix turned her head to the girl’s direction. “Professor Granger gave me and Evarts detention. I think we can have an agreement that-"

“That the both of you go to her for detention, and apologize for what you did.” Bella growled with a low, menacing voice as she stepped close to the Slytherin girl. “You two started all of the problem. Do what I say, or I’ll pin this on the two of you.”  Val swallowed and looked down in fear and embarrassment.  The woman walked to the centre of the room.

“I enchanted the classroom before you entered. If any of you speak about it,  _especially to McGonagall_ , my charm will alert me, and in the next hour the whole class will know who to blame for the punishment.”

A rang was heard, and after a “class dismissed” the Slytherins and Gryffindors hurried out. Bella summoned her patronus and sent it to Granger.

She found the Slytherins next to the Forbidden Forest, the whole group sitting under a bunch of trees. They weren’t noticeable from the castle, they lurked behind the tree-trunks.  _Smart, but they should have separated, it would have been harder to catch them._ Bella’s smirk turned into a snarl, as she commanded the teenagers into the building.

“In my classroom. Now.”

The Gryffindors were foolish enough to stay on the first floor, so they were hunted down soon.

“Please tell me you didn’t kill them.” the brunette walked in and closed the door after herself.

“You think I would do such thing?” she asked with fake innocence.

“Yes” was the short reply. 

“Well _I_  made sure that the brats won’t tell it to anyone. No thanks to you.”

“We wouldn’t be here, if  _you_ hadn’t created the problem in the first case.” came the angry retort from her colleague.

“It wasn’t my fault that those idiots started a fight.” Bella shrugged. She expected some chaos, after all she organized that one lesson. She wanted to cause a little headache to the witch, but her plan almost backfired. She resisted the urge to kick herself at her own in-cautiousness.

“Okay, well.” Granger eyed her suspiciously and shuffled. “I have a class to hold.” 

Bella watched the girl, no... woman, as she walked away.  

She remembered the young know-it-all Gryffindor girl. How was she always the first one to answer the questions, how she bore it when her classmates mocked her. She hated it. Hated how a lowly mudblood like her could best the purebloods, best every student in the school.  She tried to pile more and more work on those shoulders, tried to break Granger with mocking or injustices. At first, she knew, or better  _thought_ she won. She remembered the Gryffindor’s eyes were watery, tears threatened to fall from them. She told the girl she can study all she wants, she will never worth more than an outsider, who wasn’t born into a wizarding home.

But how wrong she was! The girl rubbed her eyes, and stood up. Stood up and continued her day like nothing happened, but Bella saw the change in her. She was full with determination, and anger towards her. 

Yes, Granger just became more determined, and Bella hated that. She wanted the girl to give up, to admit defeat but that never happened.

Now, an even stronger Granger stood in front of her. Bella didn’t know when the girl grew up, but she  _was_ different. She carried herself proudly, power radiated from her. Hell, she even became hot! Despite her young age, it was visible she carried knowledge and experience. Not the same experiences as Bella, but she was sure those made her adult.

When Bella noticed who exactly she was daydreaming about, she settled her thoughts, and sat down at her desk. The next class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs entered, and when the kids settled down, she started her lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update guys, but whenever I say "Yes!" to writing, Life says "No!". For some reasons I had little motivation to write, and I wasn't sure how well I can plant my crazy ideas into actual chapters.  
> To be honest, I hate this chapter. For a while I didn't even want to post it, so I won't take it to heart if you think that it's shitty. In my opinion it really is.  
> Shout out for the Bellamione Discord Server, and my bestie, who fills me with determination every time!

Hermione waited for the 3rd years to arrive in her classroom. The students’ task will be to change mice into hedgehogs. Days passed, but it seemed like McGonagall hadn’t heard about the fight with Black.  The brunette now regretted her actions, it was foolish to engage her in a duel.  Minerva asked them to – for once – try to bear each other’s presence, and she broke her promise.  _Well, that woman should organize her students’ lessons, s_ he argued with herself. Just the thought of the dark witch made her mood darken, and in mind she threw hexes and insults at her colleague. The aggressive thoughts kept her so occupied that she hadn’t noticed when the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws entered the classroom. Finally, the bell’s ringing snapped her out of her musing.

“Take a seat.” she commanded with more demanding tone than it was necessary.

In somewhere the middle rows, a Gryffindor girl packed out her things. Transfiguration wasn’t her favourite subject, but she considered herself pretty good at it. 

“Psst, Alexa” Steven, her housemate whispered, drawing her attention to him. “What’s wrong with Granger?”

“No idea” she shrugged, keeping her voice down. The Professor didn’t tolerate talking on her lessons, she experienced it first-hand on her first Transfiguration class. “My brother just had an hour with her and he said she was fine. Must be Black.”

“What a surprise...” the blond boy murmured, but he had to cut off the sentence he started, because Granger shot a warning look toward the two of them.

At first, the bickering between the DADA and the Transfiguration Professor was amusing to watch, but her joy quickly turned into annoyance and irritation when the teachers let out their frustration on them. More schoolwork, more scolding and more detention. Especially the Slytherins and the Gryffindors suffered and it made the two houses’ connection even worse.

Hermione took off a box which walls were leaky, providing oxygen for the animals that were kept there. It was surprisingly easy to lift. The witch put the box on her table, an uneasiness settling in her stomach.  _If the mice escaped somehow..._  Taking off the top, her uneasiness evaporated, and in the place, wrath and irritation filled her.

In the trimmings, lay only a note, elegant curly letters on it.

_I borrowed the mice._

_BB_

Words couldn’t express the anger she felt as she read those words.

Alexa watched with dread as the Professor’s face literally became darker. A visible shake went through Granger.  _Probably_ _not_ _from_ _the cold_ _,_ she guessed.

“Ms Haley,” Granger started with a menacingly calm and quiet voice. “Would you be so kind to tell Professor Black, that I require her  _immediate_ presence.” the last words were hissed out, the Professor’s usually friendly eyes were burning, and her dander caused a small magic outburst. The quills on the teacher desk, even the books started to vibrate and slightly levitate from their place.

But that wasn’t what concerned Alexa Haley the most.

Professor Granger asked her,  _her,_ to call Black!

The teacher who she hated and feared the most, the one who makes her feel mortal fear whenever she enters the DADA classroom. Despite the beauty of the witch, she was all malice and ire under the surface. 

No, no, no, there’s no way she’s putting a foot in her room with will.

Around her, the teenagers sighed as one person. They knew what will come now, remembering too well all the times they witnessed the two witches jumping at each other’s throat. It was frustrating and annoying by then, they had to be wary both of Black and Granger. Transfiguration and DADA was already hard enough without their constant bickering.

“Please Professor,” the girl’s voice trembled as she prayed for mercy. “I really respect you, I do, and I want no trouble but  _please_  don’t send  _me_ to Black I-”

“You  _will_  be in trouble if you don’t head to her right now.” The Professor’s voice also trembled, but from the anger she tried to hold back. “Tell Black, that I’ll kill her if she’s not here this instant!”

“But-”

“Go!”

She looked around with exasperation, hoping that help would arrive from someone, but all she got was sympathetic glances.

With a bad feeling in her stomach, she stood up and hurried out and down to Black’s classroom. On her way, she tried to accept the fact that she will die a painful death now. Her limbs trembled, her feet almost missed the next stair-step as she made her way to Hell.

With her heart throbbing in her throat, she sighed a few times, as an attempt to calm herself, but it did little good. She heard the Professor’s stern voice as she was explaining something to the students. She became silent, when Alexa knocked on the door, and now the clicking of her boots echoed only, as she approached and flung open the door. 

And there she stood. Blood-red lips pulled to one side in distaste as she noticed the girl, a perfectly shaped eyebrow was raised, questioning the presence of her. Alexa gulped and started speaking, knowing that Black didn’t like it when she was kept waiting.

“So-sorry for disturbing the lesson Professor, bu-but-”

“What?” she shuddered at the sharp tone of the woman. She was angering her, she knew that.  _Guess_   _I will die now._

 _“Professor Granger requires your presence.”_ she spluttered the sentence with one breath, and waited for the reaction. 

Black smiled.

_What?_

But she saw it correctly. Although the Professor’s smile was similar to a wolf who just got her prey, she indeed  _smiled._

“Ah, great” She joyously answered.  Alexa noticed some confused faces appearing behind the witch’s frame, probably guessing why would Black be  _amused_ if Professor Granger asked her to do...  _anything?_

“Don’t do or say anything till I get back, understood?” she snapped her head back, commanding the students. Of course, no-one dared to disobey her.

She was still rooted to one place as Blacked stormed away next to her. She didn’t mind it though, this meant that she can walk on her own back to the classroom. She wasn’t particularly in a hurry. Granger looked quite mad, and if the two witches will have another fight, she wanted to stay away from them as far as she could. 

 ***

Back in her classroom Hermione was fuming. She was walking up and down, and by not telling a thing to her students made them just more nervous. Luckily, they didn’t ask anything which she was grateful to. She didn’t know if she could control her temper if one of them started asking questions.

Minutes passed, until she finally heard the ominous clicking of boots. A few Gryffindors groaned and shut their headed down on their desks, others just closed their eyes, hoping to get a bit rest while the witches were bickering. Again. It was almost routine for them now.

When the door was swung open and the dark figure walked in, Hermione stopped strolling. Black walked further into the classroom, and stood a few meters away the brunette.

Oh, how she hated her! Oh, how Hermione wanted nothing but curse her out of existence, how she wanted to wipe away that smug expression! She loathed this woman and her methods. She hated how the beauty of this witch could easily confuse and trick people. Because she  _had_ to admit, the witch was gorgeous in a dark, intense way.  With her pale skin, blood-red lips and high cheekbones, she looked like a perfectly sculptured marble statue, long curly black hair framed the empress-like face. Despite her crazy looking curls, it was impossible that even one mop of hair would look messy, or not being kept well. 

Hermione almost made the mistake of looking below, but her mind luckily navigated her thoughts back to the cause why was the dark witch was here in the first place.

“So?” Black asked innocently, but made sure to spice it with a hint of mocking. “What was this important that I had to leave my lesson?”

“You know it very well.” the Transfiguration Professor hissed. She was done playing games. “Give them back!”

“Give back what?” Black had the nerve to fake surprise. “Please Granger, some of us has  _actual_ work to do, I don't have time for your usual nonsense.”

“ _You took my mice!”_ Hermione wanted to screech, but in the back of her mind she knew if McGonagall ever heard that the two of them had an argument, she has to start looking for another job.

“Oh, those.” With a surprised laugh she playfully slapped her head. “Well, I needed them.”

“You needed the-” she didn’t even know what to say. “So, you just took them?! Without permission?!”

“You weren’t around to give one” Black shrugged. “It would have been a waste of time to hunt you down.”

“SO, YOU JUST TOOK IT?!” the class jumped back as one person at the harsh exclaim of Hermione, but she couldn’t care less.

Black stepped so close to her, that only a few inches of distance was between them. Hermione had to lift her head higher to stare at her rival, Black’s high-heeled boots only made the height difference more obvious. The dark witch glanced down at her, and spoke with a low voice.

“I take what I want.”

Suddenly, Hermione felt the aura changing around them. Air left he lungs hearing those twisted words. The classroom and the kids disappeared from her angle of sight, all that was visible was the beautiful face in front of her, those onyx eyes, the perfectly shaped red lips...

But the moment ended, and Hermione snapped back to reality, cursing herself for letting the witch’s words affect her in any way.

“I do not care about your idiotic morals, if you have any at all.” she fumed. “I want them back immediately!”

“Hmm, I think I’ll keep them for a while. After all, DADA is far more important than your little transfiguration stunts.”

Hermione was speechless. She couldn’t believe how the woman dared to say things like this! Transfiguration is indeed a necessary and difficult subject!

“Black I swear to Merlin, if you don’t give back my mice now, I’ll- 

“You will do what?” she taunted. “tell me off to McGonagall? I’d like to see that.”

“Oh, she will hear about it that’s for sure and-” that was the second she realized what would the consequences be, if she went to the Headmistress. The dark witch grinned triumphally at her.

“Then, I see no more reason to waste my time  _here.”_  She grimaced as she looked around the classroom. “

What the brunette couldn’t express with words, she did with expressions. Under her murderous gaze, even a bit fear crossed though Black’s eyes, as she hurried out. Hermione never felt more humiliated than in that moment. Black made a joke out of her, in front of her students! A rush of anger washed away any other emotion and an urge of destroying everything around her came over her. Fortunately, she had enough self-control to not to give in to the temptation, and instead she walked back to her desk, where – after her magic lashed out due to the anger – quills laid everywhere.  She created enough duplicates, that each student got a quill. She then transformed those into mice, and levitated them to the kids, who just watched in awe how easily she could perform difficult transformations one after the other. They had even forgotten about the previous fight. It wasn’t uncommon to them to see the two professors like that.

“Your task is to turn these mice into hedgehogs.” Hermione’s stern voice snapped them out, as white little mice appeared on the students’ desks, and curiously peaked up at them, their noses wiggled as they observed the humans. “You know the spell, at the end of the lesson I’ll mark your results.”

“But Professor!” a Ravenclaw’s hand shot to the air. “These were already transformed, an object that has been already transfigured once, is harder to perform transfiguration charm on it, and we have only 30 minutes left from the lesson-”

“Then I strongly recommend to start practicing, Mr Adney.” she cut off the complaint and returned to her seat. ”By the end of the week, I want a two parchments long essay about how Taurelus Famitus discovered and created the 3rd law of Transfiguration.”  The youngsters exchanged desperate looks, and some of them exclaimed silently but carefully to not to direct the professor’s wrath towards them. 

***

“And she said that Transfiguration isn’t that important as Defence Against the Dark Arts!” Hermione finished her tantrum – or Severus hoped she finished it - and slumped into a chair in front of her colleague’s desk.

“That’s not very good.” Severus absently murmured and continued to mark a homework.  _Dragun_ _bload_ _is very useful but expensive._ The potion master scoffed. Who was this idiot who can’t even write down d _ragon blood_ correctly? And furthermore, he had demanded to use the Latin name for the ingredient. Not even interested in the rest, he automatically wrote a  _T_ at the bottom of the page. With a sigh he looked up at the Transfiguration Professor, who didn’t even notice that her audience wasn’t really paying attention.

“I bought those mice three years ago! How dare she just  _borrow_ them?! BORROW?! She took them without question!” she fumed.

“She has that nasty habit to do so.”

“Well, leave my Persian Mice out of them! I paid ten, TEN Galleons for one!”

“Why don’t you go to McGonagall with it? She’s the only one who Bellatrix listens to. Kind of.” 

“I... can’t...” it looked like the brunette lost her fire. She started to drum with her fingers on her leg, and observed the variations of potions on the shelves.

“How so?” he was curious by now. Bellatrix’s and Hermione’s way usually led to the Headmistress’s office when they had had a fallout. Of course, Hermione often came to him too to complain about the dark witch, but Minerva was the one with enough power to do justice between them. Most times.

“I won’t give Black the satisfaction.” she hissed. “And McGonagall also threatened us after the Sorting, that she will fire us if we have another argument...” her last words were just quiet murmur, but Severus caught them nonetheless.

“I love those mice...” she mumbled, mostly to herself. “They are so intelligent, and calm when the students practicing on them. I bet Black won’t even feed them. When they don’t get their usually treats, my poor dears, they become so aggressive and start to tear everything apart...THAT’S IT!” Hermione suddenly jumped up, causing Severus to jolt in surprise in his seat.

“What is it?” He weighed the woman with furrowed brows.

“The rodents will do the work for me!” she victoriously grinned.

“What?” the potion master was totally confused.

Hermione slammed her hands on the desk and leaned close to Severus. He noticed the twinkle of madness in her eyes.

“Black doesn’t know what my Persian rodents eat. When they don’t get their food, they will tear her office apart! Papers, quills, everything!” she laughed.

“But why wouldn’t Bellatrix know what they eat? Surely, she knows Persian Mice.”

“Oh, yes she knows. Or she _thinks_  she knows. I bought them from a private breeder in India. He said that the best way to habituate them is to give them always the same food to eat. It took me a week, but then I found out that they like sweet buns. And they won’t get it from Black.” the brunette explained with a devilish smirk. He had never seen her like this, and her expression was unsettling. 

“See you later, Severus!” she said, and stormed out of his office.

Severus exhaled tiredly. It has been more than a decade that the two witches met, and yet, they were still fighting like on the first day.

He was still in his chair, when his office’s door opened once again, and Rolanda Hooch peeked in.

“I heard shouting. What happened?” she leaned on the doorframe.

“Something about mice” he shook his head and massaged his nose bridge. “I don’t really keep track of their topic of arguments anymore.”

“Black and Granger?” she guessed.

“Who else?”

“Well,” Hooch chuckled. “sounds like Filius just lost his wager. He said they will get together in September.”

“I don’t care when they do it, just do it soon.” he mumbled. “I don’t have time for their teenager-issues.”

“I say this May for sure. It’s such a lovestruck month.” 

“You bet on May last year too.” he pointed out.

“That was before Minerva joined.”

“I can’t really follow this logic, to be honest.” Severus was again confused. He tiredly answered. “Not that I care, but still, my money is on February.”

“We will see.” she smirked.

***

It was past curfew, when Hermione could finally return to her room. Her place was on the first floor, and like other teachers’, hers was magically enlarged too. With a sigh she kicked down her shoes and collapsed into a couch with a groan. With a sigh she got up and headed to the bathroom when she heard impatient  _knocks_ on the front door.

“Yes?” she opened it, and meet with the sight of a very angry Bellatrix Black, holding a paper box.

After a moment, her mind clicked and with an innocent expression and a smile on her face, she asked. “Can I help you?”

“Your bloody mice ruined everything in my office.” she hissed. “All of the documents!”

“Maybe that will teach you from taking things that don’t belong to you.” she smirked.

“Granger I’ll-”

“Go to McGonagall?” she echoed her earlier words. “That’s not really an option is it? By the way, I hope my mice behaved really good. On your DADA lesson, I mean.” 

“Of course, only  _your kind_ would use filthy creatures like these.” Black continued her rantings. “You mudbloods are-”

“Merlin, you’re unbelievable!” Hermione exclaimed. She just couldn’t understand, how the woman’s mind worked.  _She_ was the one who took the animals, and now  _she’s_  the one complaining? “Your damned ignorance and egoism are what ended you up in this situation. You particularly stole from me! You think yourself so mighty and honourable, just because you’re from a noble house, but at the end of the day you’re the one who descended to steal from a professor! From you’re colleague! Apart from your name, there’s nothing worthy in you.”

Black was speechless. With jaws dropped, and eyes widened, she just stared at Hermione who didn’t hesitate to take the box out of her hands and shut the door in front of her face.

The brunette placed the box on her desk, and gave the animals small baits of sweet buns. She was panting, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.  _No, no, no! I refuse to cry because of her!_ She had enough about Black. And how could she possibly blame her for the damage the rodents caused!? Why couldn’t Black just leave her alone? Seriously, the woman was like a typical teenager bully. 

Despite the aftershocks of her outburst, she still felt victorious. The ruined documents and exam papers are magic proof to prevent the possibility of cheating. Copying all of them will take more than one sleepless night for Black!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, so, long time no see huh? Sorry, life was being a bitch!  
> I'm back now with a chapter, which I hope you'll enjoy just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)  
> Have a nice day! :)

It was late night, the majority of the students were asleep, even the prefects returned to their dorms after their usual patrol on the corridors. The staff of Hogwarts were either preparing for the next day, or were already in bed. Aside from one Bellatrix Black, the whole castle was quiet. 

Bellatrix Black, who currently copied all the documents which were destroyed by those bloody rodents. By now her hand was numb from all the writing and despite drinking several mugs of coffee she was still on the edge of falling asleep on her desk. 

“For Merlin’s balls” she cursed “I don’t know who I will kill first. Granger or her unbelievable pets.” 

_It was me, who took them in the first place,_ her subconsciousness spoke.  _No, it’s not my fault. It’s all on Granger. If she hadn’t been so irritating, I wouldn’t have to do this now._ She didn’t even notice she got into an argument with herself. 

 On one side she wanted to kill Granger on the spot when she sees her next time. That woman shouldn’t be here at Hogwarts. She didn’t belong here, nor had she when she was a student. She made clear that in the past.  

On the other hand, the witch’s words were crawling in the back of her mind like claws of a cat.  _“There is nothing worthy in you!”_  It bothered her to no end, how dare she spoke to her betters like this!  _I did steal from her..._  She felt a pang of something bitter, maybe Granger had the right to burst out like that.  

Her whole body froze at the realization.  _No, it can’t be._ She refused to feel like this. She  _won’t_  feel like this after the events. Granger was her enemy, someone who she had to take down! 

She can’t feel... 

_Guilt._  

But why would she? Bella wasn’t guilty, she did nothing wrong! She had the right to take what she needs; all Blacks are above from all the magical beings! From mudbloods!  _I particularly stole from her and it was wrong._  

With a  _bump s_ he shut her head down on her desk, and groaned. That would actually explain a lot. A week passed, but whenever she met her colleague on the corridor or in the Hall during meals, she would feel... uncomfortable. An uneasiness settled in her stomach whenever she met Granger, furthermore, the woman wouldn’t even look at her. Or when she did, she glanced in her direction like she wasn’t there at all. She didn’t even mock Bellatrix for her cumbersome look, which were caused by the many sleepless nights when she copied the papers. 

She had to admit, she felt bad after the things she did. It all started as a prank, she just wanted to mess with the brunette’s stuff. She also needed the animals to perform some spells on them. She didn’t know the woman would want to use them at the same time she did. But that was only a joke! Bella was in no place to feel guilty after the happenings. She has to copy and rewrite a hundred page! 

But still, at the end of the day it didn’t matter who was right or wrong, Bella felt uncomfortable, and she had to do something about it. 

_Like apologizing to Granger._   

No. 

Not on Earth. 

She would sooner throw herself down from a cliff. 

Although she was done with the paperwork, she sat there for several minutes, trying to remove the idea from her head and finding a better solution. After a while, she had to admit, apologizing was the only option here. She despised the idea, but she had to get rid of the unwelcome feelings. 

But how would she do it?  _Face to face_ ? She won’t admit defeat to her.  _Through a letter?_ She wasn’t a coward, besides, then she would leave an objective proof. Normally, she would just buy something silly stuff for the witch, but Bellatrix doubted that Granger would appreciate that, and if she wasn’t satisfied, then Bella would still feel uneasy. 

Doesn’t matter, she decided. It was past midnight, and this topic needed more time to think it over. Now she needed rest. Yawning, she walked to her bedroom, stripping her clothes down through the way and throwing them on a chair. After shutting the door on herself, she climbed into the bed, not even bothering to put on a nightgown. 

_Thank Merlin tomorrow is Saturday._  

_***_  

The breakfast in the Hall was calm and peaceful, or so it was on the outside. In her head, Bellatrix fought a fierce battle, thoughts and ideas bombarded her. For a long time, considered the option of killing Granger. As the referred person took a chair next to her, she felt an unsettling tension in her stomach. By now, she reluctantly, but accepted the feel of guilt. But how will she apologize to the witch? 

The sound of flutter of wings broke off her train of thoughts. Owls of different sizes and types appeared everywhere, and a large brown owl landed next to her plate of her English breakfast. Knitted to the bird’s leg, there was a copy of the Daily prophet. After paying a knut and let the ruddy animal snoop a bacon from her plate, she rolled out the newspaper. Reading the headlines, she groaned and rolled her eyes.  

**_“The Chosen One_ ** **_and his Rightful Wands_ ** **_”_ ** 

**_Tom Riddle officially formed his political party,_ ** 

**_“The wizarding world belonged to us, and it’s time to take back what is rightfully ours!”_ ** 

**_After the speeches and radical movements of the last three years, Tom Riddle (56?) finally got the permission from the Ministry to form his own party, the “_ ** **_Rightful Wands_ ** **_”. He and his followings of the so-called “Death-Eaters” made notable, although aggressive actions in the past, like the demonstration on the streets of_ ** **_Diagon_ ** **_Alley, which led to several bigger or smaller fights. His ideology was fancied, especially in the circles of the pure-blood families. A great number of his followings were from these families. They line up with Riddle in the topic of_ ** **_muggleborns_ ** **_and half-bloods, agreeing in the thought of being superior to them. Despite their backing Riddle in his ideological ideas, there are purebloods, who are on the opposite side of the matter. Augusta Longbottom (78) passionately voiced, that..._ ** 

Not interested in the rest, Bellatrix put aside the paper, and continued her breakfast.  _Pureblood idiots._ They foolishly believe it’s that easy to change the wizarding world. Muggleborns and half-bloods were accepted and natural part of their world, not to mention how low would the number of the population would drop, if a genocide happened.  

She snorted on the childish name of “Rightful Wands”. Like some cult from a crappy novella. This “Riddle” suddenly appeared in front of the public, three or four years ago. Despite claiming the rights for the proper purebloods and calling himself “The Chosen One”, Bella herself never heard about the Riddle family. It was ridiculous how these rich circles of wizards and witches followed him. 

Next to her, Granger finished her meal, and stood up from the professor’s table. Her copy of the newspaper was lying next to the empty plate, Bella wondered what the witch thought about Riddle and the Chosen Ones. Was she disgusted? Wary? Enraged? 

No, she shook her head. The brunette is a logical person, she knows too much about what would happen to jump to consequences. She knows too, that eventually the Ministry will find a way to stop this idiotic agenda. 

She quickly chased away her thoughts about the witch. She didn’t care about how she feels, or at least not in this topic. She had something much more important to worry about. She left the table and went to search the person who might help in the matter of apologizes. 

*** 

She stepped out of the fireplace and dusted off the ash from her robe. Normally, she would need a permission from McGonagall, but since this meeting shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes, maybe it will go unnoticed. The clicking of her boots echoed through the gigantic marble hallway of Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix looked around and for her displeasure, she didn’t find her sister here.  

As far as Bella knew, Narcissa Malfoy was the master of democracy skills. Even as a child, she felt more home at the balls held by their, or other rich pureblood families. Narcissa’s perfect, gracious mask of a proper Black daughter was always on. She could read others like an open book as well as hide her true feelings and thoughts. Bella was sure, that in such a crucial matter like an apology, her sister would be the best person to help her out. 

“Bolly!” at her calling, a house-elf appeared and bowed down in front of her.  

“Mistress Black!” he squeaked “How may Bolly serve you?” 

“Where is Narcissa?” she demanded. 

“Lady Malfoy is in her studies, Mistress”  

“Good, you can go now.” with a snap of her fingers, the creature disappeared. The woman easily navigated herself to the room. As she marched in without knocking, the blonde looked up from the letter she had been writing, and gripped her wand. After realising who the intruder was, she eased. 

“Bellatrix” she wrinkled her nose, after hiding her shock at the sudden disturb. “I don’t know how many times do I have to tell you; knock before you enter any room.” 

“Oh, hush now Cissy” she waved off the hidden complaint. “Both of us know you always welcome me here.” 

“Why are you here, Bella?” she sighed, knowing that her sister won’t go away until she gets what she wants. 

 “There is a particular matter, in which you have the talent of better understanding” she carefully worded.  

“So, what you are trying to say is that you need my help.” Narcissa raised an aristocratic eyebrow. 

“Well, not your  _help_ , but your advice might come in handy...” at this, her sister simply stared at her  with her  _typical_ knowing look. “Fine! I need your help, is that what you wanted to hear?” she huffed. 

“I’ll admit, it made my day” her eyes glanced with amusement, but otherwise she kept the cold aristocratic mask on herself. “Now tell me, how may I  _help_  you, Bella?”  

*** 

“Apologizing? Properly? You? To who?” Narcissa was so shocked and confused, that she didn’t even manage to hide it. Bellatrix broadly told her the story, but didn’t mention Granger in it. Or what exactly Bella did to enrage her.  

“To who is unimportant. If you have paid attention, “how” is the question” she grumbled. 

“Well what if you give flowers to this mysterious woman?” the blonde asked. 

“No!” she shouted. “No flowers, I don’t want to woo her!”  

“Alright, then” she sighed. “What about gifting her with jewelleries?” 

“No.” 

“Damnit, Bella!” she started to lose her patience. “You can’t say no to everything!” 

“She wouldn’t accept gifts” Bellatrix said in her defence, and she wasn’t wrong. She had been working with Granger for more than five years now, and knew that the brunette would just think she’s trying to buy her out. 

“Do you have any shared interests? Maybe you can invite her to a program, or a play.” Narcissa suggested. 

“None that I know about” Bella impatiently tapped with her fingertips. If she didn’t return soon, McGonagall would throw a tantrum again and she didn’t need that right now. It was uncomfortable enough listening to her last outburst. 

“Well then, my last suggestion would be inviting her to a dinner.” 

“A dinner?” she scoffed at first, then started to think about it. “A dinner? A dinner...” 

Narcissa nodded. “It can be a neutral ground for the both of you, and I’m sure you or this woman won’t behave inappropriately towards each other, because guests are surrounding you. “ 

“Don’t count on that.” the dark woman murmured to herself. “A dinner seems like the best option, thank you Cissy.” 

“Don’t mention it.” her sister smiled. “This person must be someone special.” 

Bellatrix glanced at her in confusion. “Why would she be special?” 

“You’re not apologizing to just  _anyone.”_  

_“_ There’s nothing special in her” she snarled. “I just do it because of myself. Not for anyone else, especially not for  _her_.” 

“If you say so.” the woman shrugged, a movement Bella have barely seen her sister doing. 

*** 

Luckily, she flooed back just in time. As soon as her boots hit the wooden floor, she started pacing in her room. Choosing restaurant would be easy, she knew quite a few fancy places. But how to invite Granger? In face to face? No way. But a letter might do the work, she just had to write it perfect in a way that the witch won’t think her to be a coward.  

After tossing away and tearing off a dozen papers, Bella finally wrote the perfect invitation - in its kind the best, she thought – for the brunette. She signed the letter and blew at the ink. The invitation was pointed and yet polite, she knew Granger didn’t like it when others were beating around the bush. 

_Granger,_  

_Considering that my last action towards you wasn’t exactly appropriate, I would like to compensate you for the headache. I invite you to join me for a dinner in the Chez Roux restaurant at 6 pm. Don’t worry, McGonagall won’t mind it._  

_B.B._  

She went through the lines many times, but found them alright. Stepping out of her room she made her way to the owlery, sending threatening glances to students who met her half ways. She enjoyed being the authority and showing it off, a perk of being a professor. Despite the disapproving of McGonagall. And Granger.  Bella reached the West Tower, and was satisfied seeing no one was here. Good, no one would see a thing. 

“Noche!” she called her owl with an arm stretched, and a slim, magnificent pitch-black bird landed on her arm. Noche obediently raised one of her leg and the witch attached the letter.  

“Take it to Granger” she murmured, and after receiving a gentle peck on her finger from the owl, she opened her wings and without making any sound, was on her way already. 

_Alright,_ Bella sighed to herself, ignoring how loud her heartbeat was. Bella scolded herself, it’s not like she had asked Granger out on a date, it’s just a dinner. An  _apology_ dinner. It’s not even romantic. She already booked a table in Chez Roux, but another thought troubled her. What if Granger won’t come? She will sit for hours alone in the restaurant? She wouldn’t survive that embarrassment, if Granger dares to ignore it and not coming for the dinner, she would end her life.  

*** 

Six o’ clock came quicker than she expected. Bella had to spend more time than usual with correcting tests and marking homework, but luckily, she was still in time when she finished with all the damn papers. She changed her regular corset to a more elegant one, and fished out an illustrious black dress from her wardrobe. Aside from brushing her hair, she didn’t apply any makeups or charms, not wanting to give Granger the wrong idea. Not like she needed makeups, anyway. 

She apparated to the entrance of the building, and after signing in, walked to their reserved tables. She sat down and observed the other guests. Witches and wizards from all the upper classes ate there, and even though she wasn’t a fan of fashion, she couldn’t help but admire the dresses on the women. 

What if Granger won't dress up nicely? If she appeared in her usual black teaching robes? She’s a muggleborn after all, how would she have any idea how to dress up for an event like this dinner.  Not like she cared about the opinions of the guests, but she didn’t want to be ashamed that her dinner partner isn’t in decent clothes. 

That’s when the two-winged door opened and a figure dressed in a long red dress walked in. The dress almost reached the floor, and emphasized her gorgeous curves in the best ways. The material barely covered her shoulders, her cleavage left nothing for the fantasy, and yet it was elegant and appropriate at the same time. Her usually frizzy hair was twisted into a graceful bun, only a few curls escaped and cascaded down to her shoulders.  

Bellatrix never imagined that the witch would ever dress up like this.  

  _Damn, she’s hot,_ Bella thought as she stared at her with wide eyes, but quickly composed her expression and straightened her back. Granger found her with her eyes, and Bella swore she saw relief and...  _happiness_  crossing her face. The woman navigated herself through the tables to the dark witch. 

“I thought this would be another prank, I almost didn’t come.” she said as she sat down. 

“I would have ended your life if you hadn’t.” Bella smirked.  

“Not like I would be embarrassed if it was indeed a trick, I had backup.” 

“Backup?” the witch raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes, if you weren’t here, I would have sent Harry a Patronus to have dinner with me.” she explained. 

“Smart” Bella nodded, but imagined Granger having dinner with Potter instead of her. She didn’t like that idea. 

A wine list appeared in front of them, and they searched for drinks. 

“An Étoile rogue de la magie, please.” the brunette ordered, and instantly a glass of red wine appeared in front of her. 

“Étincelle d’or” Her golden liquid appeared as well, and for a minute they sat in silence. That one minute slowly turned into two. 

“Nice place” Granger marked, maybe to break their awkward tension. 

“Narcissa showed me years ago” she said.  

The brunette nodded, then looked at Bella expectantly. 

“What?” she asked in confusion. 

“You mentioned something in your letter.” and the woman had the nerve to smirk at her!  

“Yes” she hissed through clenched teeth and with eyes closed in irritation. When she opened them, she met Granger’s smug face and rolled her eyes. “I may have... crossed a line with my last stunt. I am sorry. Satisfied?” 

“Very much so” she flashed a white toothed smile. “Although the mice tearing and eating your papers was quite a satisfying revenge.” 

“I’m still rewriting those documents.” she pouted and narrowed her eyes.  

“Serves you right” she chuckled.  

“Okay, can we drop the topic finally?” she huffed. “Also, don’t you dare tell McGonagall about it.” 

The witch raised her hands in a surrender way. 

They kept talking, and eventually finished their drinks. It was too easy to engage a conversation with Granger and Bella had to warn herself not to enjoy it too much. The witch was still her enemy, dammit! 

“So tell me,“ Bella started after ordering their food “Why did you come back to Hogwarts? Hadn’t you wanted to work in the ministry? ” 

“I always wanted to try teaching” she answered. “And yes, I did work for the Ministry, but I needed to sort things out.” she rushed out the last part of her sentence and looked away from the dark witch. Bella wondered what exactly she had problem with, but didn’t ask.  

“What about you? I always wanted to know.” Granger asked, and Bella let her drop the topic. 

“I was an auror before, but eventually had enough about all the bureaucracy and the way they all wanted to keep the nasty stuff quiet.” she shrugged. “And even though I had enough money I didn’t want to bore myself to death.” 

“So now you’re terrorising students.“ Granger commented with a grumble. 

“Don't be so grumpy, pet” she smirked. “You were a worthy opponent." 

“I still am” she corrected her. 

“Yes, and now I can’t give you detention for talking back.”  

Their food arrived and for a while they just ate in quiet, but it was far from the type of uneasy silence they had at the beginning. 

“What happened to your little trio? With Potter and one of the weasels?” 

“His name is Ron.” Granger corrected her but the corner of her lips curved upwards. 

“Wouldn’t know, I stopped memorising their name after the third kid.”  

“God,” Granger snorted but couldn’t hide her laugh. “Anyway, Harry went for the auror program, and this is his first working year.” 

“What about the ginger?” 

“He wanted to be an auror too, but Harry said he got dropped out. I couldn’t care less what he’s up to now, we stopped talking.” 

“How so?” she asked. 

“He was being a bigger idiot than usual _._ ” 

*** 

After the meal, Bella felt tiredness crawling on her, the wonderful food and all the talking made her a bit sleepy. Ignoring Granger’s objection, she paid and they walked to the fireplace. She curled a hand on the brunette’s elbow and guided both of them into the green flames. They landed in Granger’s room, the dark witch noted that she furnished it nice, although it was similar to her room. It had a relatively big living room with an oak desk and a sofa, while bookshelves were running to wall to wall. A small stair let to probably a bedroom,  an other to a bathroom. 

“This was a surprisingly fine evening.” she remarked. 

“If I didn’t know you, I would have said the timing was on purpose.” Granger smiled. 

“What do you mean?” she frowned. 

“My birthday is in a few days.” she explained. 

“Nice try, don’t count on a present from me.” she smirked. Granger scoffed and rolled her eyes on that. 

“Like I said,  _“If I didn’t know you”_ ” Granger shot back, but her voice lacked the bitterness.    

“Thing nothing of this, on Monday I’ll be back to business. Night, Granger.” she gave a small wave and stepped out to the corridor of Hogwarts.   

“Goodnight, Black.” she heard the door softly shutting after her.  

Bella sighed and headed to her room, trying to ignore her quick beating of heart, or how lightheaded she was. Despite the tiredness, she couldn't help but smile victoriously.

 

She had won a battle tonight, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem a bit fluffy, but don't worry y'all who are a sucker for slowburn! We have a long way to go...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July, America! :)
> 
> I also changed and added tags, and the 'T' finally became an 'M' :D

The fire cracked, hot tongues of red ,  orange and yellow erupted, and enlightened the small area around it. Although it wasn’t particularly cold in the castle yet, students preferred to stay close to the flames, only in a safety distance, of course. Surrounding the fireplace of the Hogwarts's library, a bunch of wizards and witches sat in peace, did their homework in quiet, but helped each other when one of them had a problem with the reading –or writing- material.

It was one of the many study groups of the school; fourth, fifth, sixth grades students from all the four houses, and for once it wasn’t about gaining points for their houses, or the rivalry between them. Only  about  studying.

For a while ,  only th e swishing of the papers and occasional murmuring was heard. Until many pairs of foot thumped on the carpeted floor of the library.

“This is our seat.” an annoyed voice was heard. A fifth years Slytherin impatiently drummed with her fingers in annoyance. Behind her, other faces stared at them with the same expression.

“Really?” a messy blond Gryffindor boy spread his hands out faking surprise. “You weren’t here to prove that.”

“I’m telling you this once, Anders,” the girl started “fuck off, before I wipe up the floor with you like last time on DADA” To make it more threatening she let her wand drop into her right hand from her robe’s sleeve.

A slight shadow of uncertainty was visible in his eyes, but only for a moment. Other than gulping once, he didn’t show that he  _ actually  _ felt threatened by her words. He knew the Slytherin girl would pay no mind to the rule that forbade them from fighting outside of classes and under the watchful eyes of a Professor.

Now all members from the two bunches of teenagers were ready for a fight. It was the bitter part of studying in a group. Arguments like this weren’t so common, or the teachers thought they weren’t. But if there were one, then the young wizards and witches could easily find themselves at the bad end of a wand, holding it by their housemates.

“Yes, only because it was DADA” the boy, Anders shot back with anger. “If Black wouldn’t have been there to save your ass, you would have ended up in the infirmary.”

“We can easily test that” she grinned, and lifted her wand in the direction of the boy. She saw that, despite only the two of them argued, the others behind Anders too wore a pose for duelling, just as they learned it on Black’s lesson. She knew that behind her, her group was ready too.

But before any spells could have been fired, the tell-tale clicking of boots were heard, although slightly muffled. The bunch of students shared a terrified look, they both knew whose boots the sounds belong to. Even though the danger was close and they could already hear the smug voice saying “detention”, they were frozen to the floor in fear. Because even though Black favoured the Slytherins and didn’t give them punishment for rule breaking, she too will give the snakes detention. This was the only rule Black was forced to follow, especially after the headmistress found out the DADA professor let  fights  happen, or continue.

“Shit...” a student hissed.

The clicking was getting closer too fast, and all students readied themselves for the wrath of the witch.

“...Goodness Granger, why can’t you mind your  _ own  _ bloody business ?! ” they heard the grunting of the professor. They saw her, and someone else behind her back.

“Because you just  threw down  those books on the ground!” the Transfiguration Professor exclaimed and hurried after the witch  when  Black took a sharp turn, not noticing the students in frozen fighting poses.

“Hush Granger, we’re in a library” they heard the smug voice and could easily imagine the satisfied grin of the woman.

“Yes,” the Professor seethed, although she lowered her voice. “In a library, where books  should be put to their place, not ...”

As the bickering duo went further and further from the bunch of kids, the argument faded. Not completely though, the students still could hear the indistinct hassle.

A moment later, they sighed as one person, and dropped their wands.

“I swear to Merlin those two are like a fifty years old married couple.” someone mumbled from the crowd. 

***

The Gryffindor common room- despite past curfew- was alive. Loud chatter filled the dormitory, some played wizard chess, others tried to finish their homework assignment. The two prefects were out on the floors hunting for sneaking students, and the Gryffindors used these few hours wisely, knowing that the small chaos will die down as soon as the two  others  returned.

Claire heard the noises sifting up to the sleeping dorm, but she tried to ignore them. She was the only student here, all her classmates were still down in the common room. The young girl was curled up in her bed, her hands grasped her shins, her long black haired sprayed out on the mattress. She squinted her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying, but a simple salty tear slipped down on her face.

She had been laying in that position for almost an hour now; she went to sleep early, but instead of dreams, she found herself in a stomach ache. At first, she paid no mind to it,  _ it’ll pass,  _ she thought, but the pain didn’t subside. She thought about how her mother comforted her and gave her a potion when she was sick, but she just became more devastated at looking back at the memories.

Claire didn’t know what to do. It was her first year in Hogwarts, it’s been only two weeks since school started, she hadn’t had the chance yet to explore the castle further. Although she knew where the infirmary was, the girl was too afraid to go there at this hour. What if one of the teachers gets her? Or if she meets Peeves on her way?

No, it was safer here. The pain should go away any minute now, or maybe she’ll be lucky enough to fall asleep.

The door creaked open and yellow light illuminated a thin line of the room. 

“Claire? Are you here?” Maisie, her friend asked, and walked in. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing” she quietly mumbled back.

“Then why are you here up all alone?” she felt the mattress sinking as Maisie sat down on the edge of the bed. “Are you homesick?”

“No” the girl answered. “It’s... my stomach. It hurts.”

“Why don’t you go to the infirmary?”

“I want to, but what if someone catches me?” she replied. “I’d get detention.”

“Not if you tell them you’re going to see Madam  Pomfrey .” her classmate advised.

Claire nodded, and the two of them went down to the other students. Despite how warm and inviting the common room was, the girl felt the sickness building up in her stomach, seeing her housemates being so happy. Of course, she would be the one to be sick only at the beginning of the school year!

They arrived at the Fat Lady’s portrait at last. 

“Well,” Maisie patted her shoulder awkwardly. “Good luck”

“Thanks” she chuckled nervously. She still had to keep one hand on her stomach, a subconscious movement, like it could ease the pain. Claire stepped through the portrait, carefully not to startle the sleeping woman on it.

It closed behind her, and the girl silently walked down on the staircase, thankful that it wasn’t moving.

She faced the floor in front of her. On the cold stone walls some torches flickered, the paintings were all asleep. Claire felt like an intruder; the silence of the castle made her feel as burglar. She tried to shake down that feeling. With quickly beating heart, she started her journey.

The girl  wandered through long corridors, her excitement and nervousness got her mind away from the pain in her stomach.

Left, right, right again, then a sharp turn on the left; she smiled as she got closer to her destination. Two more floors and she would arrive. S h e breathed in relief . Claire considered herself lucky; not a prefect or a ghost had crossed her way.

Until she heard the click of boots. It was steady and low, but enough to cause goose bumps on her arms, and cold sweat on her back. The girl knew who’s that pair of boots were. Had heard it almost every day.

Bellatrix Black was walking towards her.

Claire looked around in panic. There wasn’t a single classroom or armour hole where she could hide in. She turned around; her long hair whipped at the movement. She started running, but could barely take a few step s  when she heard the Professor’s voice.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” the woman  mocked;  her eyes narrowed in amusement. “Taking a stroll, are we?”

“No-no Professor.” she squeaked. “I-I just-”

“Just what?” she chuckled. “Detention, Miss-?”

“Jones” Claire  answered ; her voice high pitched in fear . “But I was only going to the infirmary!”

“Aww, yes of course,” Black pouted, but her expression turned stern and her voice cold. “Don’t try to explain yourself out of this situation. As a n idiot _ Gryffindor  _ at least have the  _ courage  _ of bearing __ the consequences, girl.”

“But I was really going there.” she insisted.  “My stomach-”

“Yes, yes, of course” the dark witch rolled her eyes, clearly not believing the story of her. “Now let’s go.” she shoved the girl in the direction of her office. 

Fantastic! Of all people, she had to run into Black at night, after curfew. The girl didn’t know how she will talk herself out of this situation. 

It was like heavens answered her prayer; she heard footsteps coming, and soon saw a familiar frizzy mane in the light of the torches.

“What’s happening here?” Professor Granger asked wi th arms crossed.

Even though the Transfiguration Professor was stern and punished those who were caught wandering after curfew, Claire had hope that she would listen to her.

“ Just what I needed .” she heard Black hissing behind her. “I shouldn’t be surprised that all of you bloody Gryffindors are places where you weren’t supposed to be.”

Claire saw the Transfiguration giving her colleague an irritated look, who grinned and continued.

“Ms Jones thought it would be a good idea to take a walk at this hour.” Black smugly explained, no wonder being very pleased that one of Granger’s lions were caught sneaking out. Oh, how she hated Black!

“Ms Jones, you do know that skipping curfew is forbidden, right?” Claire flinched at the sharp voice of the Professor.

“But Professor, I was only going to the infirmary.” she said the same sentence to her too. The girl saw the lightening on Granger’s features. She took it as a good sign.

“For what, Ms Jones?” this time, her voice was filled with concern.

“My stomach hurts.” she meekly replied.

“You were supposed to bring her to the infirmary,” Granger said it again in annoyance, but this time it was directed at Black again. “Not to give her detention!”

“Bull” the dark witch spat back. “Shame that you can’t detect it when someone is sneaking out, when you did it for years!”

_ The Professor went out after curfew?  _ Claire was surprised. She would have never guessed that from the rule-following woman.  _ She  _ was the one who warned them about the serious consequences of  breaking them.

“She’s not lying and  _ you  _ should have known it” the brunette replied. 

“I should ha-” Black was fuming by then. “Trying to cover for your lions, more like! Don’t try to fool me, Granger. I’ve caught more students than any professor here!”

“Strange, you couldn’t catch me once.” Granger smirked victoriously.

_ Woah, she really did  _ _ sneak _ _  out!  _ The girl stared at the Gryffindor house’s head in awe.

“That’s it!” the DADA professor lost her temper. “Granger, you always provoke the wrong person!”

“Says the one who-”

Granger couldn’t finish her sentence. In that moment a screech was heard coming from the ceiling. It echoed through the floor, so many times that the three of them almost missed the transparent figure’s high-pitched laugh above them.

“ _ WOHOO!”  _ Peeves greeted them. He lifted his cap with bells, and slightly bowed at them. “ _ IT’S BLACKEY AND GWANGER! YOU CAN BE VEEERY LOUD WHEN THE DECENT LIVING IN THE CASTLE IS TRYING TO SLEEP OH SO BADLY!” _

Claire covered her ears with her hands at the loud noise. Meanwhile her stomach thought it was a good time to send another wave of pain through her.

“You’re a ghost, you can’t even sleep.” The Transfiguration professor muttered it while she visibly flinched at the harsh sound of the poltergeist.

“Piss off, Peeves!” Black shouted, pointing her crooked wand at the creature. He in response only stuck  out his tongue.

_ “You can’t make me; you can’t make me! _ ” he childishly chanted. At his antics, Black fired a red hex, but the ghost swiftly flew to the corner of the walls.

“Stop it!” Claire heard Granger hissing, while she tugged at the other woman’s sleeve. “He’ll wake up the whole castle!”

But the dark witch paid her no mind. She sneered at the creature, who grinned in return.

_ “Ya know” _  Peeves dramatically put his hands on his hips.  _ “You shouldn’t do that,  _ _ Blackey _ _. Or do we want McGonagall to find you two in the middle of the night, fighting like banshees?”  _

“Like she would believe you” she snorted.

_ “Hmm,  _ _ there is only one way to find out _ .” he let out a cackle. 

The Gryffindor girl frowned  in confusion, but it looked like Granger knew what would happen next. The witch muttered something under her breath, then turned to Claire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Claire”  she sighed and together they  went to the staircase. “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

They barely made a few steps, when the unnaturally loud voice of Peeves echoed through the whole building:

“ _ BLACK AND GRANGER ARE FIGHTING! POOF-POOF! THEY ARE IN THE EAST WING! QUICKLY, QUICKLY!” _

“Shit, shit, shit!” from not too far, the two of them heard Black hissing as she was running towards the two witches. When she caught up, she grabbed Granger and sprinted through the floor. The Professor’s hand was still placed on Claire’s shoulder, and thus the two Gryffindors were forced to follow the dark witch. The girl felt nauseous at the quick pace, but adrenaline overcame her and  she tried  to ignore it.

“Congratulations, Black!” Granger’s words dripped with sarcasm as she forced them out between  pantings . “Now McGonagall will be after us too!”

“Shut up!” the other barked at her. The DADA Professor suddenly stopped in front of an enormous gargoyle, causing Granger to bump into her, and Claire into Granger. With the flick of her wrist, Black made the statue disappear. She quickly jumped in the place of it, and motioned to the witches to do the same. Claire found herself pressed to the wall, while the two teachers stood in front of her, facing the corridor.

“If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place!” the dark witch hissed.

“Oh, because  _ I  _ was the incompetent one to escort a student to the hospital wing!” Granger retorted.  _ “Furthermore,  _ did you really have to anger that bloody ghost this much?!”

“Come on, someone have to put him to his place.”

“Because that worked out pretty well.” she snarled. “That’s why we have to hide  _ here  _ now!”

“At least I had a plan to hide us-”

“ Shhh !” Claire shushed , having enough  of the two. She heard the footsteps, which the bickering teachers didn’t notice. 

The two immediately quieted, and the Transfiguration Professor casted a disillusionment charm at the three of them. 

They waited in silence. At last the figure of McGonagall appeared. The Headmistress wore her tartan night-robe, the grizzled dark hair ,  which was usually in a tight bun, now cascaded down to her shoulders. 

Another high-pitched laugh was heard. From behind the two women, Claire could barely see anything, but heard them perfectly well.

“I hope it’s important enough that the whole Hogwarts had to hear you screaming.” The Headmistress was stern as always,  but surprisingly wide awake,  despite being woken up in the middle of the night.

“ _ They were here! _ ” he snickered.

“And where are they  _ now?” _  she demanded. “I swear to Merlin, if they really  were  fighting, they will be fired quicker than a golden snitch.” 

Despite the bad lighting, the girl saw the two professors shuddering.

“ _ I won’t say a thing till you ask me nicely _ !” the poltergeist smugly grinned. McGonagall closed her eyes and probably counted to ten in her mind to calm herself, because ten seconds later she said:

“Please Peeves, tell me where are they now.”

_ “A THING!” _  he started laughing hysterically again.  _ “I said, I won’t say A THING, till  _ _ ya _ _  ask me nicely!” _

McGonagall pressed her lips together, and narrowed her eyes. She said nothing, but when the ghost noticed her silence, he stopped the sniggering too and now looked nervous.

“ G’night !” he said at last, and as fast as lightning he disappeared.

McGonagall cursed under her breath, but did it so quietly, that the girl didn’t catch it. Finally, she walked away, probably going back to her room. 

After a minute, the witches found it safe to move again. Without saying a word, they continued their ways to the infirmary. Claire guessed, that the professors were afraid that the Headmistress was still in earshot.

Finally, they arrived in the hospital wing.

The room was in darkness, only the moon gave some light through the enormous windows. The  beds lined up in the two side of the room were empty, no student was there. The y heard steps, and  the door leading to Madam  Pomfrey’s  private room swung open. The  mediwitch  appeared in a long nightgown, the blue light of a  _ lumos _ __ burned on the tip of her wand. She eyed the trio, first looking up and down on Claire, then casted a look at the two Professors.

“I’m not even surprised at the two of you.” she said it instead of greeting.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Black shrugged.  ”We  brought a student here.”

Although it was dark, the girl could perfectly see it, as Granger turned her face to the dark witch and gave her a look.

“And by doing that, you’ve woken up the whole castle.”  Pomfrey  finished it. “I don’t even want to know it. Looks like I have a student to take care of. Goodnight ladies.”

The two teachers exited the wing, and soon even the clicks of Black’s boots died out. With a flick of  Pomfrey’s  hand, the Infirmary’s candles lightened up, and the old  mediwitch  ordered Claire to sit down on the nearest bed.  Pomfrey  levitated a chair in front of the bed and sat down on it.

“They uh, have some tension between them, haven’t they?” Claire asked the woman, still eyeing the door.

“Oh, you have no idea, little one.” she laughed. “Although there isn’t only one type of tension.”

The Gryffindor looked at her in confusion, at which the witch let out another chuckle. “You will understand it when you’re older. Now, what’s the problem, Miss Jones?”

“Oh right. My stomach hurts. It did for all night, since the dinner.”

“Hmm, no one else came down because of stomach problems, so it wasn’t the food. Not like the elves would have served something rotten or tainted.”  Pomfrey  stood up and went to the potion's cabinet, searching for the right vial.  She  came back and placed a small glass with purple liquor in it.

“Your stomach simply disagreed with something. It may be allergy, so you should pay attention next time. This is a potion,  specialized for stomach aches,  it will help you. Drink it now, and I advise you to stay in the Infirmary for this night. Would do you no good if you go wandering around the castle.”

Claire nodded, and drank up the contains of the vial. Instantly a calming coolness washed over her, and she exhaled in relief when the pain all but disappeared. She felt tired too; no doubt all the running and stressing over getting to the Hospital Wing took a number on her.

“Why do they hate each other so much?” she frowned.

“Black and Granger?” the witch asked back, composing the curtains. “Well, Bella could never accept that the top student of the school was  muggleborn , and it was oil on the fire that both of them are the brightest witches of their ages. Not even mentioning their duel years ago.”

“Their duel?” Claire half yawned, half asked as her eyelids felt heavier and heavier by each passing second.

“Oh yes.”  Pomfrey  nodded. “But we don’t speak about that. There are some unwritten laws of this school, little one, but this is one of them. Now, off to sleep with you!”

The witch didn’t have to told the girl twice. Not even a minute later the Gryffindor fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
